Après la mort
by Elogane
Summary: Que s'est-il passé après la mort de Neah ? Qu'a-t-il ressenti lorsqu'il s'est peu à peu éveillé en Allen ? Car après tout, Neah n'est aussi qu'un humain possédé par le 14e Noah... (ok, résumé bidon)


_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Voici un nouveau OS sur Neah et son "sommeil" jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en Allen. Je préviens tout de même pour ceux qui ne comprendront pas : j'ai séparé ici l'humain "Neah" du Noah "le 14e". C'est peut-être un peu étrange, mais je trouve ça très bien comme ça._

 _Bref, enjoy ! ~_

 _Disclaimer : D gray man appartient à Hoshino Katsura_

* * *

 **Après la mort**

La mort est... confortable. Il y a quelques instants -ou peut-être une éternité- j'étais mourant sur le sol dur et froid d'une ruelle isolée. La seule chaleur que j'arrivais à sentir était celle de mon propre sang, qui ruisselait doucement le long de mes vêtements pour se mélanger au sol détrempé de la ruelle. L'odeur détestable de l'humilité après une averse avait été remplacée par celle métallique -tout aussi détestable- de ce liquide carmin. Une silhouette me surplomba, mais j'étais incapable de déterminer si c'était celle de mon assassin/tueur ou celle d'un probable sauveur. De toute façon, c'était trop tard. Tout était flou. Puis, sans m'en rendre compte, je crois que j'ai fermé mes paupières.

Je ne ressentais plus rien.

Ni le sol dur et mouillé sur lequel je m'étais effondré, ni le sang qui sortait de moi pour couler jusqu'à la terre.

Je n'entendais plus rien.

Ni ma respiration qui s'était arrêtée, ni la pluie qui s'était remise à tomber.

Je ne sentais plus rien...

Ni l'humidité, ni l'odeur métallique du sang.

Je ne voyais plus rien.

Plus aucune couleur ne m'entourait : même du noir, ou du blanc. Juste... rien.

Je m'en rendais compte maintenant : je flottais dans une sorte de vide intersidéral. Le néant. Je ne savais même pas si mes paupières étaient ouvertes ou fermées. Suis-je réellement mort ? Je rêve ? Je dors ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais aucune de ces réponses ne me convient. Je ne suis pas mort, je ne rêve pas, je ne dors pas. Mais j'existe encore, ça j'en suis certain. En fait, c'est la seule certitude que j'ai gardée.

Une éternité se passe. C'est l'unique chose dont je suis encore conscient : le temps. Donc j'attends. Je ne sais pas qui, ni quoi, mais je le fais, car c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Je ne ressens rien, je n'entends rien, je ne sens rien, je ne vois rien. Alors je continue de flotter dans ce néant, attendant le retour de mes sens.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais je sais précisément combien de temps cela fait que je suis là. Comme si mon cœur sûrement mort avait été remplacé par une horloge.

Tic. Tac.

À cet instant précis, je sais que cela fait 35 ans, 8 mois, 17 jours, 6 heures, 40 minutes et 29 secondes que je suis là.

Tic.

Étrangement, ce temps ne m'a pas paru si long que ça. Et même si je sais que je ne dors pas, l'effet est le même : cette longue attente se résume dans ma tête à un minuscule instant de mon existence.

TAC.

Mon horloge interne s'enraye un peu. Le dernier coup a résonné en moi, comme prometteur d'un changement. Puis, une musique résonne à mes oreilles. Une berceuse, pour être précis. Je la connais : il y a très longtemps, je la chantais et jouais à mon petit frère, quand il avait du mal à s'endormir. Cette fois-ci, elle résonne différemment dans le vide. La voix me semble familière, bien que je ne la connaisse pas. Je me laisse bercer par cette voix jeune et légèrement hésitante. Je suis content : étant musicien, j'étais heureux que le premier sens à revenir soit à l'ouïe. La musique se termine, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la fredonner. Enfin, je pense que c'est moi : je ne me sens pas chanter, mais la voix que j'entends fredonner est la mienne. Tout à ma chanson, je réalise que je n'entends pas mon horloge. Mais absorbé par mes propres notes, j'oublie très vite ce fait.

À la 714e fois que je chante la berceuse, une odeur m'agresse le nez. La berceuse s'interrompt. C'est bien moi qui chantait alors. J'inspire à pleins poumons cette effluve que je n'avais pas senti depuis 35 ans. L'odeur âcre du sang me pique les narines. Bien qu'écœuré, je continue d'inspirer. Malgré tout, il s'agit d'une indication sur ce qu'il se passe dehors, alors j'essaye d'en apprendre le plus possible.

Après un moment, je m'habitue à la détestable odeur et commence à sentir d'autres effluves. Une odeur de poussière et de vieille pierre : quelque chose de vieux a dû s'effondrer. Je pense à une vieille bâtisse. C'est possible... Il y a aussi une odeur de poudre, comme si on tirait avec une arme à feu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

Tout à coup, j'entends un hoquet. Je crois que j'ai sursauté. Un nouveau bruit de l'extérieur vient de percer les ténèbres qui m'entourent. Un bruit de lame qui s'enfonce dans la chair. Puis, mélangé à la même voix juvénile que j'avais entendu auparavant, le son de mon Noah qui hurle. Il est blessé, il souffre. Sûrement à cause de cette lame que je ne sens pas, mais que je devine profondément fichée dans "mon" corps.

Puis il se tait brusquement. Il semble dire quelque chose, mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'adresse à moi. Cela ne dure qu'une poignée de secondes, le temps de dire un mot, puis se tait de nouveau, définitivement. Mais ces secondes m'ont laissé le temps de percevoir brièvement une autre présence dans "mon" néant. Juste une légère respiration, une odeur éphémère de jeunesse, avant de disparaître.

Ma longue attente reprend. Mon nouveau sens retrouvé ne m'est pas très utile pour l'instant. Je m'étais remis à fredonner, mais très faiblement, plutôt penché sur mes pensées. Je récapitule le peu d'informations que j'ai eu de l'extérieur.

Dehors, il devait y avoir eu une bataille. Le bâtiment proche, en pierre, devait avoir été détruit dans le mouvement. L'échange devait être violent, au vu de l'odeur de sang, de poudre et de fer -sûrement une lame. Au bout d'un moment, mon "corps" s'était pris une lame, qui avait fait hurler mon Noah et ce garçon que j'ai déjà entendu. Je m'en souviens maintenant : c'est lui qui avait commencé à me réveiller, en chantant ma berceuse. Je sens que ce garçon est important, et que c'est peut-être grâce à lui que je pourrais de nouveau vivre.

Par la suite, mon Noah s'était subitement calmé et avait parlé très lentement à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Pendant ce temps, le garçon avait rejoint "mon" néant, je suis que c'était lui. Il ne semblait pas conscient. Je soupçonne mon Noah d'avoir pris le contrôle sur lui.

Je réalise soudain ce qu'implique cette hypothèse : ce garçon est donc devenu mon "hôte". Mais quelque chose me chiffonne : être l'hôte de mon Noah était logique, puisque j'étais mort, mais pourquoi alors j'étais là ? Tout ça est très étrange... En tout cas, une chose est sûre : mon Noah est déjà capable de se manifester dehors, alors que je suis coincé ici. Et pour encore pas mal de temps, semble-t-il.

Quoique.

J'écarquille brusquement les yeux. Je vois ! Mais le décor qui m'entoure est différent que ce à quoi je m'attendais : je suis dans une ville en ruine, les décombres ne laissant pas un seul bout de sol de dégagé. Mon corps s'avance tout seul, vers un objectif qui m'est inconnu. Enfin, plus pour très longtemps, puisque je m'arrête devant une ruine qui tient encore à la verticale. J'en fais le tour, pour tomber avec surprise sur un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs, percé de part en part par une épée qui m'est familière, ne pouvant bouger du décombres auquel il était accroché. Je fais tout de suite le rapprochement avec les événements précédents. Mais que fait-il donc là, alors ?

Le jeune garçon ouvre brusquement les yeux. Il regarde dans tous les sens, sans s'arrêter sur moi. Mon corps fait un pas en arrière, mais je réalise qu'il ne me voit pas. Puis il regarde le ciel, d'où semble venir la voix de mon Noah. Je comprends soudain où je suis : dans un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar, au vu de l'épée fichée dans le corps qui me fait face. Le jeune garçon n'a pas l'air d'apprécier non plus de revivre sa blessure. "Revivre", oui, j'en suis sûr.

"Allen !"

J'écarquille les yeux autant que le blandinet. Et si je sentais mon corps, je suis certain que j'aurai sursauté. Cette voix... Mon corps se retourne lentement, tandis que je me supplie moi-même d'aller plus vite, pour découvrir la personne qui venait de parler. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une pauvre caméra accrochée à quelque chose que je ne peux commander. Et c'est rageant. Enfin, je détaille des yeux le nouveau venu.

Un clown.

Rien ne m'indique qu'il s'agit bien de _lui_ , celui que je ne saurai jamais trahir, mon reflet dans le miroir, le double de mon âme...

"Ma-Mana ?"

Je suis certain que mon cœur a raté un battement. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs - apparemment nommé Allen - vient de confirmer mes doutes. J'ai bel et bien mon frère devant moi, peut-être tel que l'a connu le garçon. Je plisse les yeux. Au travers du maquillage grotesque, j'arrive à deviner de petites rides au coin des yeux. Il a vieilli.

Sous mes yeux ébahis, l'épée disparaît du corps d'Allen, alors que celui-ci rajeunit pour finir par prendre l'apparence d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Il saisit la main du clown qui lui était tendue, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et se laisse entraîner au loin.

J'ai envie de les suivre, d'en savoir plus sur le jeune garçon, sur la vie de mon frère pendant mon absence, comment ils se connaissent... Mais mon corps refuse de bouger. Je suis contraint de les regarder s'éloigner, triste sans savoir pourquoi.

Puis je sens une présence dans mon dos. Pour une fois, mon corps suit ma pensée et se retourne. Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur face à mon Noah qui se mit à sourire démesurément. La ville autour de moi devient progressivement sombre, comme si le clown et l'enfant avaient emporté la lumière. Puis devient noir.

Je me redresse brusquement. Le linge posé sur mon front tombe sur mes genoux, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Le regard un peu dans le vague, je peine à réaliser où je suis. Suis-je enfin... dehors ? Dans le monde réel ? Du coin de l'œil, je vois un mouvement un peu plus bas. Je baisse les yeux et découvre avec surprise Timcampy qui, visiblement, vient de se réveiller (depuis quand mon golem sait-il dormir ?!). Il paraît surpris de me voir. Puis, je vois encore un mouvement, toujours à la périphérie de ma vision. Quelqu'un se redresse sur le lit d'à côté.

"Allen ?"

Je me sens brusquement tiré en arrière, au plus profond de mon âme. Prononcer son prénom a dû réveiller le garçon. J'espère que je ne vais pas retourner dans mon néant. Depuis le tout début de mon éveil, je recommence à sentir l'influence du temps, et donc de l'ennui. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, j'atterris à pleine vitesse dans un champ de blé. Après plusieurs roulés boulés, je m'arrête enfin.

Allongé au sol les bras en croix, je contemple le ciel orangé, puisque mon corps ne fait pas mine de vouloir bouger. Le soleil couchant éclaire les blés d'une telle intensité qu'on dirait que c'est de l'or pur. Un vent invisible d'ailleurs les secoue légèrement, les faisant briller comme si la plaine était ravagée par un grand feu. Au loin, sur une légère colline, un arbre noir dresse fièrement ses branches, malgré que celles-ci semblent mortes.

Ce champ... Il m'apporte une curieuse sensation de nostalgie. Je le connais, mais je ne sais plus d'où, ni comment. Cette impression m'a l'air... antique. Presque _millénaire_.

Mon corps se relève et s'approche de l'arbre mort. Je pose mon front sur son écorce et ferme les yeux, savourant le bruit du vent sur les blés. Je reste un long moment ainsi, dans l'obscurité de mes paupières closes, jusqu'à ce que je frissonne à cause du vent frais.

Que ?!... J'ouvre brutalement les paupières, focalisé sur la dernière sensation à mettre enfin revenue, me formalisant à peine du fait que je pouvais de nouveau bouger de moi-même. Enfin, j'étais de nouveau entier, vivant ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à sortir dehors-

Je me calme d'un coup. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer, justement, dehors ? Chaque fois qu'un sens me revenait, quelque chose était arrivé à Allen. J'espère qu'il n'avait pas souffert... Je ne l'avais vu qu'un court instant - le temps d'un rêve, même - mais je l'avais déjà pris en affection, presque autant que mon petit frère Mana. Pourvu que...

Malheureusement pour moi, la réponse ne vient par le biais d'une vive douleur au bas-ventre. Je me plie en deux et titube un peu. Mes deux mains sont venues d'elles-mêmes s'apposer sur la blessure qui me brûle, et je serre les dents pour tenter de juguler la douleur.

Le monde se floute autour de moi, et je défaillis brièvement. Puis il se transforme lentement en un lieu sombre et bien éclairé à la fois, une sorte de clairière en pleine nuit entourée d'arbres morts. La douleur reflue et je me redresse. Que s'est-il passé ? Je regarde autour de moi le paysage éclairé par la lune immense. En me retournant, je me retrouve face à un trône sur lequel est enchaîné Allen, qui semble endormi. Sous une impulsion, je me précipite vers lui pour le détacher et voir s'il allait bien, mais quelqu'un me retient. Je me tourne et hausse un sourcil interrogateur face à mon Noah. Pourquoi me retient-il ?

Celui-ci me sourit largement, sourire que j'interprète comme un ultimatum. Il avance enfin dans ses plans - je ne sais lesquels - et n'aura aucune pitié si je m'y oppose. Je grimace, sachant très bien que je devrai lui obéir. J'avais déjà tenté de lutter contre ma mémoire de Noah autrefois, et je pouvais certifier que c'était douloureux.

 _Très_ douloureux.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois du mouvement du côté du trône, et je regarde Allen s'éveiller lentement. Maintenant que j'y pense, il me fait penser à une autre personne, que j'ai connue il y a bien longtemps et dont le nom m'échappe... Qui était-ce ?

"T-Tyki... ?" prononce Allen difficilement, m'interrompant dans mes réflexions.

Mon Noah, derrière moi, me chuchote à l'oreille quelques phrases que je répète, sans se départir de son effrayant sourire. Au fil du discours, je vois briller dans les iris mercures qui me font face une lueur d'incompréhension. Je finis de répéter les derniers mots dictés.

"Je suis le Noah de la Destruction..."

Derrière moi, mon Noah semble satisfait de mon rôle, mais j'en ai assez de lui obéir. Je tente alors une petite rébellion, sûrement invisible aux yeux d'Allen, mais qui prouve tout de même que j'existe. Je complète alors ma phrase.

"... Neah" dis-je en souriant davantage

Derrière moi, mon Noah est furieux, mais ne peut pas réagir tant qu'Allen est conscient. Il disparaît alors, et je suis sûr qu'il a l'intention d'aller s'amuser dehors. Face à moi, Allen ne bouge pas quand je m'approche, sûrement occupé à essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Lentement, je m'accroupis face à lui. Il a l'air d'être en état de choc. Doucement, presque paternellement, je commence à desserrer les chaînes. Allen m'adresse un regard vide, je ne sais même pas s'il se rend compte de ce qui l'entoure. Les chaînes tombent au sol, et je relève les yeux pour plonger mes iris dorés dans ceux argentés d'Allen.

Soudainement, un étrange rouage teinté de rouge se forme autour de l'œil gauche du blandinet, et ses yeux reprennent une teinte de vie. Mais aussi vite que le rouage est apparu, Allen s'évanouit, signe qu'il retourne dans le monde réel. Je contemple encore le visage pâle endormi, et surtout l'étrange rouage. Cela ressemble à une malédiction, mais il s'en dégage une sensation presque... rassurante. Comme si quelqu'un voulait montrer, par le biais de cette malédiction, que le garçon sera toujours soutenu.

Mon Noah semble me bouder. Ça va faire un temps presque infini que je suis avec Allen, toujours endormi, mais il n'est pas venu se venger. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que dire mon nom l'ait vraiment vexé. De temps en temps, je vois dans le reflet du lac, non loin du trône d'Allen, des bribes floues de ce qu'il se passe dehors. J'ai davantage envie de sortir, mais j'ai compris que quand je serai dehors, ça sera au tour d'Allen de rester enfermé.

Et quelque part, ça me rend triste.

De temps en temps, je vois dans le lac les rêves que fait Allen. Il pense beaucoup à sa situation, à ma présence dans sa tête, et aussi à Mana. Mais ses rêves changent de plus en plus, passant de ses souvenirs et ses questions à une mémoire plus ancienne ne lui appartenant même pas. Et chaque fois, à son "réveil", je me sens de plus en plus tiré vers l'extérieur.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait mon Noah pour cela, mais il est de plus en plus dur pour moi de résister à cette force qui me pousse vers l'extérieur, et je sais qu'il en est de même pour Allen. Un humain ne peut lutter contre la mémoire de Noah, et même si nous sommes deux, nous sommes tous les deux épuisés de devoir résister.

Mon Noah réussit enfin me faire sortir après un rêve d'un passé lointain particulièrement réel. Allen est en pleine confusion, je le sens, et n'a pas su résister à un énième assaut de mon Noah.

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, étonné de me retrouver dehors, et légèrement angoissé de ce qu'il m'attend. Tout est flou. Les sensations, les sons, les odeurs, les formes... Mais je réussis tout de même à distinguer une silhouette penchée sur moi, comme lors de ma mort.

Ami ou ennemi ?

* * *

 _Terminé ! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai jamais fait un OS aussi long et complexe ! J'espère que je suis claire dans mes propos, c'est souvent que je me fais emporter toute seule par ce que j'écris ! ^-^ Donc désolée si ça peut paraître un peu décousu, mais je n'y touche plus (de peur de passer un autre mois à tenter de le perfectionner)._

 _Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews !_


End file.
